


Grenade

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel ficlet based off a song I hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Bruno Mars

There was a song playing in the diner as Sam, Dean, and Cas ate their breakfast. Sam seemed to like it, but Dean had been vocal about his dislike of the song, and Cas wasn't too fond of the sound either. But something about the words felt all too real. Too familiar.

_**I'd catch a grenade for you** _ _**  
** _ _**Throw my hand on a blade for you** _ _**  
** _ _**I'd jump in front of a train for you** _ _**  
** _ _**You know I'd do anything for you** _

The longer he listened to the song, the more he grew to hate it. Castiel would do anything for Dean. He  _had_  done quite a lot. He rebelled against his family. He had died more times than he could count on one hand.

_**I would go through all this pain** _ _**  
** _ _**Take a bullet straight through my brain** _ _**  
** _ _**Yes, I would die for you, baby** _ _**  
** _ _**But you won't do the same** _

He had fallen. Completely and totally fallen. No more Angel. Just a useless human with memories of Heaven. He had given up everything. For Dean.

But Dean wouldn't do the same for him.

At least, that's what Castiel thought, until a week later when they were hunting a gun-wielding witch in Colorado.

The witch pointed the gun at Cas, but its Dean who takes the bullet.


End file.
